


Fun Day

by Darladog1960



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darladog1960/pseuds/Darladog1960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is going away on a ladies night with Lindsay. So that leaves Gavin to watch over Mackenzie. but when Gavin can't think of any thing to do. He calls Michael to help him come up with something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun Day

"Bye Gavin" Meg says giving Gavin a kiss.  
"bye mommy" Mackenzie says giving Meg a hug and kiss.  
"bye Mackenzie" Meg replies."  
Now remember Gavin I will be Home by 11:00" Meg acknowledged."  
Yes I know Love" Gavin answered.  
"Okay then, Bye love you both" Meg finished closing the door behind her.  
"So what are we going to do" Mackenzie asked.  
"um I don't know" Gavin explained.  
"Okay, I will be in my room, if you need me" Mackenzie clarified walking to her room and closing the door behind her. Gavin walked to the coach and picked up the phone and dialed a number  
" Hello Micool, are you there" Gavin spoke  
"Yes Gavin, I am here" Michael stated  
"Good, Listen I need something exciting I can take Mackenzie" Gavin admitted  
"What about the carnival" Michael suggested  
"That's a great idea, can you drive us there" Gavin proposed  
"Sure, I will be there in a couple of minutes" Michael confirmed  
"Okay, see you soon" Gavin declared as he hung up the phone and went and knocked on his daughters door  
"Mackenzie, can I come in" Gavin exclaimed  
"Have you figured out any thing fun for us to do yet" Mackenzie declared  
"Yeah, you and me and Michael are going to the Carnival" Gavin informed. suddenly the door opened and out walked Mackenzie  
"Okay then lets go" Mackenzie proclaimed just as the door opened and in walked Michael.  
"Ready to go" Michael suggested  
"Yeah" Mackenzie hollered  
"Okay then lets go" Michael declared. As he, Mackenzie and Gavin walked out the door( Gavin stopping to lock the door) and headed to Michael's car. So Michael, Gavin and Mackenzie spent mostly the entire day at the carnival. Mackenzie went on rides and played some games not winning anything that is till Gavin won her a stuffed fluttershy from my little ponies. Michael and Gavin were walking back to the car. Gavin caring Mackenzie who had fallen asleep. Gavin checked his watch it was 10:30 and he needed to be home before meg.  
"Michael it's 10:30" Gavin hinted as he got in the car  
"Lindsay and Meg are going to be home by 11:00" Michael added. By the time Michael, Gavin and Mackenzie got inside the house and Gavin went and put Mackenzie to bed and sat back down on the coach. the door opened and Meg walked in and Michael walked out the door.  
"So I am guessing you had a fun day" Meg questioned  
"Yeah, we went to the carnival, Mackenzie is asleep" Gavin recalled  
"Ok, I am glad you two had fun" Meg responded


End file.
